This invention concerns panniers for use with bicycles and the like.
It is often convenient for bicycle riders to have some arrangement for mounting luggage items such as pannier bags for the storage and carrying of items in convenient locations which do not encumber the bicycle such as to interfere with freedom of movement and so as to be secured reliably and yet at the same time enable ready access for removal for the convenience of the rider.
In copending application Ser. No. 84,400, filed Oct. 24, 1979 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,795, both of the present inventors, there is disclosed a pannier mounting arrangement for pannier bags of the type mounted alongside the rear wheel of the cycle which is highly advantageous in that it enables ready mounting and release of the pannier bags while supporting the same in a very reliable and secure manner with a minimum number of hardware components.
Such arrangement includes a platform rack mounted over the rear wheel by means of a system of strut members and forwardly projecting connectors which connect to the bicycle frame. The strut system is mounted adjacent to the axle of the rear wheel.
The rack is provided with longitudinally extending slots which are adapted to receive elongated track elements carried by the pannier bags such that a very strong support for the bag weight is provided with minimum number of hardware items and yet the bag is readily mounted and dismounted.
The arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,174,795 shows a pannier bag secured in longitudinal position by means of snaps carried by a flap on the pannier bag which cooperates with snaps carried on the rack structure to secure the pannier securely in the longitudinal or fore and aft position.
In adapting a platform rack to bicycle frames of varying sizes and configurations, the position of the carrier rack relative to the bicycle frame will vary such that some degree of adjustment in the position of the pannier bag is desirable in order to maintain a minimum heel clearance such that the rider's heel will clear the bag during the peddling movements.
At the same time, the bag should be as far forward as possible for optimum weight distribution of the loaded cycle.
Such longitudinal securement is advantageously of the same qualities as the mounting system. That is, a very secure retention thereof is provided precluding shifting of the load weight and loss of adjustment during maneuvers or after extended touring. Such securement should be with a minimum number of components, loose hardware avoided and should be highly reliable.
Such arrangement also should enable quick and convenient mounting and dismounting for the convenience of the rider.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pannier mounting system for cycle vehicles which enables the longitudinal adjustment in the positioning of the pannier bag with respect to the mounting rack which is very secure and yet simple and convenient to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such arrangement in which a minimum number of hardware components are required.